the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Alternate Ending - Mara Completes her Mission
''Mara Completes Her Mission'' Jabba had ordered his men to execute Skywalker first. When they arrived at the Pit of Carkoon, one of Jabba's Weequay guards unbound Luke from his bindings. Jabba had C-3PO give the following announcement to the Rebel captives, while he played with Leia's leash: "Victims of the All-Powerful Sarlacc, His Excellency hopes you will die honorably. However, if any of you wish to beg for mercy, the Great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas." However, the Rebels refused to supplicate themselves to the Hutt Lord. While Han disdainfully addressed Jabba as a "slimy piece of worm-ridden filth," Luke offered him one last chance to free them or die. Chuckling at the young Jedi's nerve, Jabba ordered his men to move him into position for the execution. Anticipating the Jedi's demise with great pleasure, he didn't notice as Leia licked her lips in determination. Soon Luke's plan would be set in motion, and then she would soon turn on her vile master. For unbeknowst to all of Jabba's men except Boba Fett, R2-D2 had left his station in the barge's main cabin and had gone up tothe main deck to await a secret signal from Luke. After the guard had moved Luke forward onto the plank, Luke gave a salute seemingly to the barge but really to the droid. Jabba spat his order to the guard: "Put him in!" As the Weequay behind him prodded him with his vibro-ax, Luke spun around and jumped off the plank at the same time. Catching the plank with his hands, he propelled himself up and over the guard as Artoo shot him his new green lightsaber from the barge. Just as Luke reached out to grab his weapon however, it flew in the opposite direction into the hands of a red haired woman standing across on top of the sail barge. The woman laughed at the young Jedi's surprise as he realized things were not going as they had planned. Luke had no time to think however as the guard suddenly pummeled him in the face with his vibro ax sending him flying down into the Sarlacc Pit below. Hitting the sand, the Jedi Knight attempted to regain his balance and jump back onto the barge where a brawl had begun between Lando and the other guards. Just as he prepared to leap into the fray though, a long tentacle reached out grabbing his leg and dragging him down even further. Luke struggled to find a foothold and save himself but was ultimately unable to which resulted in the last know Jedi Knight in the galaxy becoming the Sarlacc's next meal. Lando, Han, and Chewbacca struggled against their captors but soon found it was futile as reinforcements arrived to assist their foes. Then in a manner of minutes, they too were thrown into the sarlacc alongside their fallen Jedi friend. The heroes of the Rebellion were now all dead save one. Jabba had been surpised at first by Luke's action but had calmed upon seeing the force user die, laughing at his demise. Leia could only stand in horror as she watched everything they had planned out unravel before her eyes. Seeing the princess's reaction, the hutt tugged on her leash once more causing a surprised Leia to fly backwards with her back landing against her new master's enormous bulk. Reaching down with his hand, Jabba stroked his startled captive's beautiful belly causing her to shiver at his touch. He let out a deep chuckle as he fantasized about what the night would hold for him and his prized possesion tonight. His lustful daydream was interrupted however as the mysterious red haired assassin from the battle walked into the room. She stood in the center of the chamber and began speaking in a commanding voice to the Hutt gangster. "Great and mighty Jabba I, Mara Jade, came here on behalf of the Emperor to see to it that his enemies trouble the empire no more." She began which quickly turned everyones attention to her. "With my task nearly complete the Emperor had requested I proprose an alliance between the Hutt Clans and our great empire to crush the Rebellion once and for all." Jabba raised an eye, intrigued by the proposal. Up to this point the Empire had tolerated his activities since they did not interfere with their own, but never had the offer of an alliance been offered before. "In exchange for information on rebel smuggling routes as well as their hidden bases the Empire is prepared to offer you a generous sum of 10,000,000 credits and the freedom to conduct your business in the entire Outer Rim as you wish so long as it does not infringe on the goals of the Empire." A stunned silence greeted the room as Mara Jade finished speaking. Never in any of their wildest dreams had such an offer ever crossed their minds. All eyes focused on Jabba as they awaited his response. Jabba let out a deep laugh and turned to C-3PO to give his reply. "The mighty Jabba happily agrees to your proposal and accepts all the terms stated save one. Oh dear, his only wish is that the princess remain in his possession rather than be turned over to the Empire." Leia turned at the statement and then proceeded to look pleadingly at Mara. Please, please say no. Take me as a prisoner of war but don't leave me to this. Mara looked evily at Leia almost as if reading her mind. "Of course mighty Jabba. I can think of no better punishment for the Rebellion's most famous leader. Think of her as a gift from the Emperor to seal our agreement." Then with a graceful twirl the woman turned and walked out of the palace never to be seen by Leia again. As Jabba motioned for the musicians to begin their music anew in celebration of his victories that day, reality finally set in for Leia. She would never see Han, Luke, Chewbacca or any of her friends again. No more would she command troops commited to the overthrow of a tyranny or give great speeches before battles. The only future that remained would be determined by her new Hutt master. ''10 Years Later'' A decade after Leia's enslavement the galaxy had become a very different place. The Rebellion had been crushed and it's leaders executed. The Empire was now the sole power in the center of the galaxy, but they left the Outer Rim and even some of the worlds in between to the Hutts, led by Jabba. Jabba's "businesses" had increased dramatically over the years, leaving him with even more wealth than he had previously held before. His palace had tripled in size and now towered over the Tatooine deserts. As for Leia, she had spent the first two or three months continuing to reject the Hutt's tugs and advances. However, she was unable to resist her great master, soon learning to appreciate all he did for her. Eventually realizing her place, she inevitably was 'tamed' by him, following the daily schedule set for her and obeying Jabba completely. If she did delay in following his commands, it was only to entice him with coyness rather than anger him with disobedience. Soon, she began to enjoy her new life. She would no longer resist his tugs, but instead came to Jabba when he called and planted her beautiful red lips against his gigantic, drooling ones to appease him. She would also press her stomach against his gigantic belly and rub it and her head against him in affection, pleasing Jabba with the feel of her skin and hair.These were just a few of the actions Leia initially adopted to please Jabba. By the middle of the year she had taken over all the other tasks of any slave Jabba had possessed in his six centuries. These tasks included pleasuring the Hutt in his private chambers, and Jabba demanded this service from Leia very often, and she willingly submitted her body to the Exalted One's appetite. She allowed him to do as he saw fit, and as her new life progressed, she gradually grew more accepting of this role. Leia also put her fit body to use in becoming the best dancer Jabba ever had. She stunned guests who would come at night, and Jabba was always drooling and wide-eyed when she demonstrated ever-new and sensuous moves. Leia had formed a friendship to the alien singers that sung for her when she danced at Jabba's personal parties, and they constantly worked on fresh routines to entertain the Hutt. After only a few years with Jabba, Leia had forgotten all about her friends, her relationship with Han, and the Rebel Alliance. Her only thoughts now were pleasing the sultan slug and enjoying the pampered life he offered her in return for her obedience as his concubine. Her rightful master treated her well, and she soon accepted her place as Jabba's pet, proud of her position. In fact, she never heard about the Rebel Alliance from that point on as becoming Jabba's pleasure slave. Becoming his permanent slave, Leia experienced several alterations. For one, unremovable make-up was applied to her face, so she would always look like a slut without having to reapply it. Her sleeping habits were changed, like her master she now slept at least ten hours a night. Her diet now consisted of bread loaded with fat free supplements, as Jabba wanted her to remain thin. She was only allowed to drink Jabba's wine. Forced to beg for it, she soon grew attached to it. Many of his courtiers were surprised at how long the crime lord kept the princess. But Leia was special to the Hutt as she was more than just a mere slave to him. She was a symbol of how far he had come and what he could do to any who opposed him. Simply put, Leia was Jabba's greatest conquest, based on the fact that he had turned her from an arrogant, rebellious princess into a a humble and obedient concubine. After several years, he had finally managed to teach her to "appreciate him." Indeed, Leia had learned to respect, admire and even adore her Hutt master, who she now freely recognized as the far superior being in both power and intelligence. In later years Jabba would make her the queen of his harem, a role she carried out with great pride. Though she would always remain his favorite, Jabba desired other slaves and dancers, and Leia happily aided in their training. She would recount to new slave girls her own story in order to teach them three valuable lessons: how futile it was to resist the Hutt, how honorable it was to serve him, and how great the rewards were of pleasing him. What were the rewards, you may ask? Pleasure and pride, as well more freedom around the now-gigantic palace. As she had more freedom, she didn't need any more guards with her. Of course, there was always one holding her leash, but she got to go where she wanted, without interference from the Gundalian who usually accompanied her. Leia was also given smokes on Jabba's hookah. Though she initially refused, she soon accepted it, becoming addicted to the rich spices, like her master. This was often given as a reward for her loyalty. If feeling gracious, Jabba gave her drinks of powerful Huttese Wine, which Leia soon grew to enjoy as well.